memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chevrolet Corvette
Model year for the one Kirk joyrode? From a cursory familiarity with the marque I know that the production period for the C2 "Sting Ray" convertible ran from model year 1963 to 1967. Can any car buffs out there nail this down a ittle more precisely? Thanks. knoodelhed 15:55, 9 May 2009 (UTC) : Added said detail with details. —MJBurrage(T• ) 04:16, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Date? When did this happen? 2241 would only make the kid 8. Did the film give either an age or date that I missed? —MJBurrage(T• ) 04:16, 10 May 2009 (UTC) : If we can use Jimmy Bennett's age during production as a guide, 2245 or '46 seems like the proper period for this event. knoodelhed 19:22, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Bennett was 12 years 2 months old when the Corvette scenes were filmed. A twelve year old Kirk puts the scene in 2245. Since even child actors can play +/– a year or two, "circa 2245" is probably the best way to list it. —MJBurrage(T• ) 03:16, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :: 2240s would be more appropriate. --Alan 16:07, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Can't help thinking that this event might have accounted for Jim's presence on Tarsus IV. Just my 2¢. 15:43, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :This "event" took place in a completely alternate reality from the one where he was on Tarsus IV, a reality where he did not grow up with his father, etc. It has absolutely no influence, even existence, in the events that led him to be on Tarsus IV. We don't even have reason to believe that he ended up on Tarsus IV at all following the corvette incident. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:01, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Removed :The front mesh grill however, is a GM service replacement for the 1966/1967 model years indicating previous front end damage and repairs. GM never sold a 1965 correct replacement grill and true collectors would be forced to find an original correct 1965 grill from a swap meet or purchase a reproduction part. The car thrown over the cliff was no NCRS correct showcar (i.e. even the hub caps were incorrect from 1966). It was just an semi-inexpensive prop purchased just to toss off a cliff (probably only valued around $40K to $50K). '' There might be a place for this, but it currently contains much speculation and lacks a citation.--31dot 07:24, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :The description of the car's appearance, though, would certainly be in line with a Vette that was kept (or made) usable over (or after) many decades, including the use of disparate components some obtained by 3D printing or replicator. knoodelhed (talk) 20:54, June 10, 2014 (UTC) ::"''The backdrop for the Corvette's fall was filmed at the ''Rock of Ages E.L. Smith Quarry in the town of . This location – the world's largest deep hole quarry – was also used for the film . However, a model was used." Firstly, I don't see the relevance of this note. Secondly, it isn't cited. --Defiant (talk) 09:45, November 11, 2016 (UTC) :::If a citation could be found, I think only that part about where it was filmed, not what ''else was filmed there, would wind up being relevant. --LauraCC (talk) 15:55, November 11, 2016 (UTC)